


The Blonde Skater

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: Kim gets a call from her friend that the most highly known skater is going to be skating in town, so she grabs up her stuff and heads over to the rink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an English assignment and I kinda based it off Yuri! On Ice because why the hell not

Duncan was one of the best skaters in the world. He invigorated Kim to get up every morning and train to become just as good as him. Today was the day Kim was going to see him up close, as he was going to be at the rink closest to her. She was filled with euphoria when her friend had called and told her that he had booked in at the rink. He was always cathartic with his moves, moving just right to make the crowd feel a certain way. Just watching him move made Kim feel enervated with the way he skated off to dump a bottle of water on his head. He was sweating from how much movement he had done in such a little time. Kim grabbed up her bag with her skates and headed towards the rink. When Kim reached the rink, she could see the news reporters standing outside.

“What’s going on here?” One of the reporters faced her and held a microphone to her face. 

“Someone divulged that Mr. Jones would be skating here today! Will you be training under his wing?” Kim blushed at the thought of working with Duncan. She nodded and quickly walked past him, but the reporter was dogged on getting a better response. “Please, I need a better response for the papers.” Kim ignored him and pushed past the rest and was able to get inside. When she got inside, she saw her friend waiting at the counter. Her outfit was flagrant, showing a little more than necessary. She smiled and ran to open the door for me while giggling all the way. When Kim got in, she was welcomed to the cool air that kept the ice frozen. There was someone on the rank, practicing a quadruple axel and seeming to stick it every time. With frivolous caution, Kim put her skates on quietly while still trying to watch the skater flip about. Kim was vicariously living through Duncan, feeling how he was getting enough speed to do another spin. Kim looked down to make sure her skates were tied and heard a thump from out on the rink. When Kim lifted her head, she saw Duncan laying on the ground on his back. Kim quickly got up and skated to where he was lying and helped him up. He looked up at her with a dour expression as she helped him over to the edge of the rink.

“I didn’t need your help,” he grunted as held onto the side to keep himself up straight.

“Looked like it, mate” She smiled at him and he smiled back.


End file.
